Slow
by willowpowered
Summary: A little SaraCatherine fluff.


**Slow****  
**

**Pairing:** Sara Sidle/Catherine Willows.  
**Summary:** A little Sara/Catherine fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** CSI and any characters that appear in CSI are the property of CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer etc. No breach of copyright is intended by me. Plus I don't have any money so please don't sue.

**X X X X**

The relationship between Catherine Willows and Sara Sidle has come a long way since their first meeting. Over the years the animosity between them had somehow turned into attraction and to both their surprise, love.

Their first date had been three months ago. They had both decided to take things slow, Catherine out of concern for how the relationship would affect her daughter and Sara because the demons from her past made her hesitant to begin any type of physical relationship.

Since that first date there has been many others, the sexual tension steadily increasing as they found themselves firmly entrenched at second base.

Early on in their relationship Catherine and Sara had decided that they would keep their private life well away from work. They thought that the fact they were now on different shifts would make it easy. Unbeknown to them both though nearly everyone at work had figured out what was going on between them. Their lingering looks and not so subtle touches had given them away.

Tonight was just another day at the office. Catherine was at her desk finishing up some paperwork when Sara appeared in the doorway. Both grinning like love struck teenagers, Sara moved into the office and sat in one of the chairs opposite Catherine. "Hi."

Subconsciously leaning forward Catherine's greeting came out a little huskier than she intended. "Hi baby."

"I thought I'd drop by and double check what time you wanted me."

With a wicked glint in her eye Catherine couldn't help herself. "You know I want you all the time honey."

Sara had to take several deep breaths to calm down before clarifying. "What time do you want me at your place tomorrow night?"

"Lindsay leaves for camp just after lunch so if you come over at say 6 o'clock that should give me plenty of time to get everything ready."

"Ok, well I better get moving, you know how Gil is if you're late for shift."

After a quick kiss goodbye Catherine couldn't help but let her eyes linger on the sexy backside of her girlfriend as she watched her head off towards the locker room.

Dinner the next night was wonderful. Catherine sat at the head of the table while Sara sat to her left. Throughout the meal some part of their bodies stayed in contact, whether they held hands or allowed their knees to touch. They barely took their eyes off each other as they flirted throughout the meal.

When Catherine had opened the door she had stared, slack jawed for several long minutes as she took in the sexy woman before her. Sara wore black leather pants with a blue, body hugging shirt that highlighted the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. At the same time Sara had been speechless as she caressed Catherine with her eyes, enjoying the amount of skin that the "little black dress" displayed.

After a lingering kiss hello the lover's had sat down to eat, conversation flowing freely.

Once the meal was over Sara cleared the dishes away, shooing Catherine into the living room. "You cooked, so the least I can do is to load the dishwasher."

Quickly getting the job done, Sara moved into the living room, finding Catherine sitting in the middle of the couch looking delectable.

"We've reached the part of the evening where we make out on the couch like a couple of horny teenagers."

Sara leaned down and gently took Catherine by the hand, pulling her to her feet. Wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist, Sara pulled Catherine to her until their bodies were pressed together.

"Actually I was hoping this was the part where you lead me to the bedroom we get naked and make love all night."

Before Catherine had a chance to respond Sara claimed her lips in a searing kiss that became more passionate with each passing moment.

Finally breaking the kiss, both women gasped for breath as they gazed into each others eyes. With questions silently asked and answered Catherine moved off towards the bedroom with Sara not far behind.

As soon as both women were in the bedroom they came together for another passion filled kiss. Hands frantically exploring as Catherine guided Sara towards the bed.

Finding the zipper to Catherine's dress, Sara broke the kiss so that she could watch her face as she slowly undid it. Gently caressing her lover's body she moved her hands up to push the straps from Catherine's shoulders.

As the dress fell from her body Catherine moaned Sara's name, her body desperate for her touch. Stepping back to take in the sight of Catherine's body, Sara gasped as she was greeted by a naked lover.

"My, my, my Cat, if I'd known you weren't wearing anything underneath I would have taken your dress off hours ago."

Before Catherine could respond, Sara gently pushed her back onto the bed. "Get comfortable baby. What to you want first, shirt or pants?"

Catherine swallowed hard as a shiver ran through her body. _Oh baby, I want everything._ "Shirt."

After kicking off her boots and removing her socks Sara straighten up and slowly ran her hands up her stomach, over her breasts teasing her already erect nipples before moving to the top button of her shirt.

Catherine was motionless on the bed. In all her years as a stripper she had never seen anything as sexy as Sara Sidle taking off her clothes. With slow, smooth motions each of the buttons was undone revealing more and more skin.

With the last button undone, Catherine was mesmerised by the strip of skin that was revealed to her. As Sara removed the shirt altogether and let it fall to the floor, Catherine couldn't stop a moan escaping. She was so caught up in the sight before her that Catherine didn't even notice Sara undoing the buttons on her pants.

Once the last button was undone, Sara hooked her thumbs into the waist band and slowly began pulling them down along with her panties.

Realising what was happening Catherine followed the path of the leather as it slid down Sara's long legs. Stepping out of them Sara moved onto the bed, crawling on her hands and knees until she was hovering over Catherine.

"Hi."

The husky tone of Sara's voice sent shivers through Catherine's body. Reaching up, Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara's waist and pulled her closer to her, both women letting out a throaty moan when their bodies came together.

As mouths met in a passionate kiss and hands began exploring both women had similar thoughts.

_Slow be damned. . . ._

The End.


End file.
